Clueless
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: Raven schemes to get NW and Star together, dragging BB and Cy with her. She didn't count on falling for someone on the way... Now they're all together at last, but a shadow from the past threatens their newfound happiness... Used to have 189 reviews!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Prologue:

Seventeen-year-old Raven sat on the couch, her book in her hand but her mind on the incessant noise that the people next to her were making. The Teen Titans had all grown, but apparently, not matured at all. Raven now had shoulder-length violet hair and had grown maybe half a foot. She wore hip-hugging black pants that flared slightly at the bottom, the same belt, a navy tank top, her trademark cloak (now black) and the same black boots.

"NO WAY, DUDE!" Eighteen-year-old Beast Boy screamed, his emerald eyes wide as he watched the blue car on the screen by-pass his own green one. "YOU SO CHEATED! HOW DID YOU GET BY ME!" Beast Boy was taller than Raven by about a foot now. He had exchanged his spandex for a dark green sleeveless shirt that showed off his more muscular frame and black baggy pants, with black shoes and gloves.

"OH YEAH, BOOYAH! EAT MY DUST GREEN MAN!" Cyborg cackled, a maniacal grin on his face. Cy had barely changed at all. He was still an inch taller than BB, and he had upgraded his abilities. None-the-less he still looked the same. A vein appeared on Raven's forehead as her patience wore out.

"Will… you… two… just…" Black energy wrapped itself around the gamestation and its controllers. "SHUT UP!" the gamestation was ripped from the wall, tied up with its wires and controllers then flung out the open window. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat frozen in the exact same position, their hands gripping air, staring numbly at the suddenly blank screen, a sweat drop falling slowly down their faces.

"RAVEN!" The deafening roar echoed through the tower.

**Elsewhere in the tower:**

Nineteen-year-old Nightwing was now full time with the Titans, having "finally stepped out from Batman's shadow" as he put it. **(A/N: He looks exactly like Nightwing from when Star went to the future)** He was in the gym, pounding on a punching bag and trying not to think about a certain red-haired, gorgeous lady alien who he knew to be on the roof…

**On the roof:**

Eighteen-year-old Starfire stood on the roof and gazed at the sunset, her waist-length hair blowing out behind her. She wore a purple dress that accented her curves and ended mid-thigh. The middle was purple mesh and one could just see her belly button if they looked. Her matching boots came up to her knees and she still wore her silver arm plates. The beautiful alien sighed, her jade eyes sad as she thought about a certain dark-haired martial-artist she thought she could never have…

Well so she thought…

**Review! My first TT fanfic. Flames accepted, but please, not about the pairing. I respect your opinion, please respect mine. Gracias!**

**Edit: Yes, I'm redoing the whole thing! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 1:

Cyborg and BB were still fuming about losing their precious gamestation by dinnertime, and hadn't thought to just go down, get the stupid thing, and repair it. Raven was feeling quite good about herself and the wonderful peace and quiet that now reined as the two fumed.

Unfortunately, at the prospect of food, Cy and BB had cheered up and were jumbling around in the kitchen noisily, which shattered the blissful silence. Raven sighed wearily.

"Who wants tofu hot dogs?" Beast Boy asked in a singsong-voice, waving a tofu dog in Raven's face. It exploded violently and covered the shape-shifter as well as the floor in burnt chunks. Cyborg cracked up and promptly slipped in some, falling with a loud _CLANG _on the kitchen floor.

"Why must you torment us so?" wailed BB. Despite herself, Raven smirked.

"I torment those who torment me." She answered simply. Beast Boy scratched his head, blinking in confusion.

"Not another riddle!" He exclaimed, clutching his throbbing head. Raven rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Beast Boy went and helped Cyborg up then proceeded to fix his tofu meal, knowing full well that no one else would want any. That didn't stop him from tormenting his cybernetic friend though.

"Here Cy, try some!" He shoved some of his food under his best friend's nose. Cyborg leapt back with a disgusted snort.

"No way, man! I want REAL food thanks."

"This is real food! THAT is- was a living animal!"

"Sure tastes good though!"

"Sick, dude! Tofu is so much better!"

"You wish! Meat is!"

"Tofu is!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"**MEAT!**"

"**TOF-**"

"SHUT UP!" Nightwing roared as he emerged from the hall. Raven looked up at him gratefully, but her visage quickly turned to one of curiosity and slight concern as she studied his tense and angry frame.

"That's enough you two!" Nightwing snapped as he sat down. Cy put his plate in front of him and the leader started to eat in silence. Seconds later Starfire flew in.

"Hello friends." She said softly and sat at her seat. Everyone ogled at her. She kept her eyes low, but Raven could have sworn she saw tears there.

"Star, you feeling okay?" Beast Boy asked, cocking his head at her.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, I am fine." Star said distractedly. "Hungry I suppose." Cyborg handed her the plate with a puzzled look.

"You didn't even hug us, Star." He pointed out, baffled. Star didn't appear to have heard him. Raven raised an eyebrow and looked between Nightwing, who was glaring at his potatoes as he ate them, and Star, who was pushing food around her plate and glancing up at him every few seconds then sighing.

Probing Star's mind, her eyes widened and she frowned. Then suddenly, the telepath had an idea and smirked, returning to her food, she started to shovel it down. BB and Cy stared.

"What is it with everyone today!" BB exclaimed. "Nightwing, dude, if you glare at those potatoes anymore, you'll put a hole through the table! Star, why do you look like you're about to cry! And Rae, since when do you eat like that?" Star looked away, but Raven and Nightwing glared at him savagely and he shrank down to a chibi fearfully. "Heh, heh." He sweatdropped. "Just… kidding?"

Raven finished her dinner quickly and flew away down the hallway to just outside her room. Here she paused and closed her eyes, reaching out to Cyborg and Beast Boy telepathically. _Cyborg? Beast Boy? _She suppressed an amused smirk as Beast Boy yelped and fell off his chair and Cyborg leapt up and started searching for the source of the voice. _It's me you idiots, Raven. I'm talking to you telepathically. Now sit down before the others notice._ She raised an eyebrow as she realized that Star and Nightwing hadn't moved at all.

_Jeez, give me a heart attack why don't you?_ Beast Boy complained. _This is so weird!_

_What do you want Rae?_ Cyborg asked.

_I want you to meet me at the roof tonight at midnight. _Raven told them.

_What? No way!_ Beast Boy exclaimed. _I need my beauty sleep! Why midnight?_

_Because, _Raven said, the vein reappearing,_ Starfire stays on the roof until 11:30, and this needs to be private. I know why Nightwing and Starfire are acting so weird. And you will go, both of you! I need your help with a…_ she smirked,_ project…_

_Fine…_ Beast Boy sighed.

_Sure, Rae._ Cyborg gulped. Raven ended the connection and entered her room. This would be interesting…

Very interesting indeed…

**Author's Comments: sweat drop Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer I promise. But this seemed like a good place to stop, so I did. Anyway, REVIEW! I COMMAND THEE! Bye!**

**Edit: Wooo! Chapter 1 done!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

Chapter 2:

The roof had become her haven. She could stay here for hours. She would probably have slept there if she hadn't known that her friends would worry. She sighed as she thought about when she first started to come up here. It had been just about a week ago, she had come up here to look at the stars…

Flashback:

_Starfire climbed the steps to the roof, hoping, praying that maybe, just maybe, he would come for her. She took a seat on the edge and stared at the calm waters of the lake surrounding her island home. Then she heard his footsteps. She whirled around and smiled happily as Nightwing came forward with a smile and sat down next to her. He was so handsome! His jet-black hair swayed slightly in the wind, and his beautiful face sported a lopsided smile._

"_Beautiful night, isn't it Star?" He was gazing up at the sky._

"_Oh yes, quite wondrous." She replied, not taking her eyes off Nightwing._

"_Is something troubling you Star?" He faced her and she blushed._

"_Um well, no, I mean, I'm not certain…" She stuttered and looked away._

"_You know you can tell me anything." Nightwing raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. Starfire stared through his mask and melted._

"_Well…" She hesitated. "I am having confusing feelings lately…" Nightwing raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I…" She looked up at him. "I think I may… love someone." She watched him turn away and her heart broke. He didn't feel the same._

"_Really?" He was staring, _glaring_ out at the water. Starfire tried not to cry._

"_But I fear…" She bit her lip, "I _know_ he don't feel the same…" Nightwing stood abruptly._

"_Sorry to hear that." He said gruffly, "I hope it works out…" He strode away. Starfire stared after him then turned away and cried, pulling her knees up and sobbing into them._

End Flashback.

She had been coming here ever since, hoping that maybe he would return and "sweep her off her feet" as earth people put it. But he never did. He never came. So she stood, crying silently and staring at the water until 11:30 when she would sigh and make her way back to her room, to cry herself to sleep.

Raven watched as Starfire walked down the steps and silently head for her room. Raven felt a twinge of sympathy, before shaking it off and telling herself, _we're going to fix it._ She went up to the roof and took Star's place staring out at the water, before getting into her lotus position, meditating as she waited for the boys. They arrived at 12:13, together and grumpy. Raven opened her eyes.

"You're late." Beast Boy yawned and Cyborg glared. Raven smirked. "The reason I called you up here is…"

"To torment us and let us have no rest!" Beast Boy interrupted with a cry. Raven shot him a warning glance.

"Not quite. We all know that Nightwing and Starfire love each other." Both nodded. "And we all know that they don't do anything about it." Another nod. Raven actually grinned wickedly, and the two stepped back, unnerved. "I propose we _do_ something about it." The two stared at her for a second then both cracked equally wicked grins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nightwing pounded the punching bag with fury as a memory came back to him. One he was desperately trying to forget…

Flashback:

_He climbed the steps to the roof; he had seen his princess climb them and wanted to see her. She was seated on the edge and was staring out at the calm waters of the lake. He walked towards her and she turned around. Trusting jade eyes sparkled when she saw him, making him melt. Her ruby hair blew around her, giving her an ethereal look; he was awed as he sat by her._

"_Beautiful night, isn't it Star?" He gazed up at the sky, hoping to keep himself from staring at _her_ beauty._

"_Oh yes, quite wondrous." Her angelic voice replied, but no. Something was bothering her!_

"_Is something troubling you Star?" He faced her and she blushed cutely._

"_Um well, no, I mean, I'm not certain…" She stuttered and looked away. He almost laughed._

"_You know you can tell me anything." Nightwing raised her chin, forcing her to look at him. He could tell she was going to give in._

"_Well…" She hesitated. "I am having confusing feelings lately…" Nightwing raised an eyebrow. He prayed it wasn't what he thought._

"_Really?" He pressed._

"_Yes, I…" She looked up at him. "I think I may… love someone." His heart plummeted and shattered. No, no, no! She loved someone? How could this happen? Who? He turned away. He couldn't bear it._

"_Really?" He glared out at the water. He should have known Starfire could never love him. They were best friends. Just best friends. He felt like killing something._

"_But I fear…" She paused. "I _know_ they don't feel the same…" He stood abruptly. He couldn't take this._

"_Sorry to hear that." He said gruffly, "I hope it works out…" No he didn't. He desperately wished death on whoever it was. He strode away. When he got down the stairs he made a break for the gym. Maybe beating the pulp out of a punching bag would kill some of this misery…_

End Flashback.

"AAHHHHHHRRRGGG!" The punching bag exploded, and Nightwing dropped to his knees. He was wrong. This did nothing for his heart break. All he wanted was to dash to Star's room, take her in his arms and kiss her. But he could see her face. Her disgusted face as she pushed him away. _"I love someone else, Nightwing!"_ She would cry, then slam the door in his face. He glanced tiredly at the clock on the wall. 11:45. He'd best get to bed. To bed, where he would toss and turn and dream of Starfire. Of Starfire and her mystery man. He dragged himself up from the floor and to his room, her voice still echoing in his mind, _"I think I may… love someone…"_

**Author's Comments: -hides behind a brick wall- Now, I know you all wanted to know Raven's plan, but patience! Next time! I promise! Review! Sorry this one was so… what's the word? Angsty? But trust me, Nightwing and Starfire do eventually realize how idiotic their being. With a little help from Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg that is. Until next time!**

**Edit: Through Chapter Two…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**Clueless**

**Chapter 3:**

Raven lost the smile quickly, before she got carried away and hurt someone.

"Daaaaaaaaang Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed, coming over and cuffing her shoulder (inadvertently pitching her forward). "Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Indeed." Raven said in a monotone as she dusted herself off. Beast Boy was rubbing his hands together eagerly, his eyes shifting from side to side.

"So what's the plan?" He asked slyly. "Oh I know! I know!" He pulled down a projector slide where chibi versions of the entire Titan's team appeared. Somehow he had managed to get a pointer as well.

"Cyborg can create a robot version of Nightwing and Starfire," Chibi Cy built up robots of Star and Nightwing in a miniature dust cloud. "He can program them to tell the REAL people how the other feels and then disappear!" The robots disappeared off the slide in a puff of smoke. "Then the REAL Nightwing and Starfire can find each other and they'll be all mmwa mmwa mmwa!" The chibi Nightwing and Starfire started kissing. The slide flew back up and both Cyborg and Raven had veins going.

"Or on a more plausible note…" Raven began.

"OH NO! I know, we could-"

"BEAST BOY, STUFF IT!" The other two yelled. A lamp blew up. Beast Boy shut up.

"AS I was saying…" Raven glared at Beast Boy, who sweatdropped and made the peace sign. "What I plan to do is subtle hints first, and if they're too thick headed… well, we'll get to that." She hovered over to the roof door and closed it, for added security. "Here's what we're going to do tomorrow…"

**Next day; Just before breakfast:**

Raven knew that Starfire and Nightwing arrived for breakfast like clockwork. Starfire entered first, followed almost immediately by Nightwing. Her plan was simple, but she hoped, effective. Right on cue, Starfire entered the kitchen, and Raven could see Nightwing right behind her. Raven suppressed a smirk and nodded to Beast Boy discreetly. Beast Boy 'accidentally' spilled his tofu, right where Star was walking. With a yelp, Starfire slipped backwards. Nightwing's lightning reflexes kicked in and he caught her. Raven teleported BB, Cy and herself behind the counter, where they could watch without being seen. Neither of the love struck teens noticed. They were staring into each other's eyes.

"I am…" she paused to swallow, "…sorry…" Star said breathlessly, gazing at him. Nightwing just stared at her, reveling at being able to hold her. He longed to kiss her and was bending down when an annoying little voice popped into his head.

_**What the hell are you doing! She doesn't love you! At least you have her friendship! Don't jeopardize it!**_

Nightwing almost growled in disappointment, but nevertheless stood Starfire back up.

"No problem." He managed to get out. Starfire just stood there as he brushed past her to grab pop-tarts from the cupboard. She could have sworn he had almost kissed her. She shook herself.

**_He doesn't love you. You are so 'love of the sick' that you are imagining things._** She sighed. **_Just imagining things…_**

Raven cursed silently. They were going to be thickheaded about it were they? Beast Boy turned to her and mouthed, _Now what?_ She reached both of them telepathically.

_We try again._

**Later:**

This time they would be more direct. It was, however, more difficult to set up. Somehow, Beast Boy and Cyborg had to get Nightwing to the bottom of the basement steps. The morpher scratched his head as he followed his mechanic friend down to the gym.

"Think of anything, yet?" Cy asked, stopping outside the gym doors.

"Nop- wait! I think… I think… nope. Lost it. No, wait! Uh, nope, gone again…" BB muttered to himself. Cyborg stared.

"How do I get myself into these things?" He moaned, hiding his face in his hand and shaking his head.

"I got it!" Beast Boy exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He grinned and ran into the gym, flapping his arms, as if in panic. "Nightwing! Nightwing!" His leader looked up sharply.

"What is it, Beast Boy?"

"There's a… uh… sludge monster attacking the roof!" BB yelled. Nightwing's eyes widened (as far as they could tell through the mask) and he wasted no time in dashing out of the gym. The two friends sprinted after him.

"Real smooth, BB." Cyborg commented under his breath wryly, managing to keep up with their hasty comrade.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" They skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed Nightwing before he could run up. Before he could complain, BB practically shouted. "WHOA! WE SHOULD LISTEN FIRST!" Cyborg smacked himself in the face while Nightwing stared at him. Voices drifted down to them from the roof.

"What was that, friend Raven?" Nightwing froze at the sound of the alien princess' words.

"Probably just Beast Boy being Beast Boy." Raven's voice stated. Said teammate frowned. '_What does THAT mean?'_

"Yes, that seems plausible." Star replied vaguely.

"So, Star, you're in love?" There was a stifled gasp.

"H-how did you…?"

"I'm a telepath. I feel emotions."

"Oh…"

"So…?" Raven prodded.

"Yes, I am in love."

"With?"

"It does not matter. He does not feel the same."

"I'd like to know anyway. Maybe we can knock some sense into him." A feeble airy giggle followed this.

"If you must know…" Star sighed. "I'm in love… with Nightwing."

With triumphant grins, Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to their leader to see his reaction. To their horror, he was nowhere in sight.

"Wheredegowheredegowheredego?" Beast Boy asked frantically, looking around wildly.

"C'mon!" They ran back to the gym and were slightly scared by what they saw.

Nightwing was pummeling a practice dummy so hard the stuffing was falling out in droves. His face was a snarl of anger and misery. Obviously he didn't listen to the entire Raven/Star conversation. Remembering that they were responsible for this mass of carnal destruction, both backed away and ran for their lives.

**Nightwing:**

_Damn. Damn! DAMN! **DAMN!** _His mind roared. He didn't even see the destruction he was causing to the gym. _I'm going to SLAUGHTER those two!_ He grit his teeth. No, he couldn't. It wasn't their fault; they didn't know Raven and Star were on the roof talking about _that_. They were stupid, but not stupid enough to do that. He had left the moment Star had admitted to being in love. He couldn't take anymore than that. He had completely forgotten why the two had dragged him up there in the first place, but he didn't care anymore anyway.

**Raven:**

She was slightly confused as to why she wasn't suddenly watching a display of affectionate gushing when Star admitted her love for Nightwing. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Who was that, Star?"

"Nightwing." Star sighed. Raven waited, glancing over her shoulder at the door to the roof. As the seconds ticked by, a vein started throbbing on Raven's head.

"Huh. Well. That's interesting. If you'll excuse me…" Raven marched down the steps and evaporated to the main room, where her accomplices were standing, looking quite shaken.

"Mind explaining why I'm not completely grossed out by a massive spectacle of Nightwing and Star snogging?" She hissed in annoyance. The boys cowered and leapt behind the couch to hide.

"I think I preferred Nightwing's rage…" Cyborg whimpered. Beast Boy nodded, wide eyed.

"Well!" Demanded the irate telepath, a light in the kitchen blew.

"He ran off before he heard who she was in love with!" Beast Boy blurted. Raven groaned and rubbed her temples.

"And you couldn't stop him because…?"

"We didn't hear him go…" Cyborg said, scratching the back of his head.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked again. Raven sighed at his parroting, but followed his example.

"We try again." BB nodded. Several seconds passed by and then suddenly Beast Boy spoke up:

"Wait, did you just say 'snogging'?"

**Author's Comments: So I added quite a bit to this chapter. I thought I had rushed the plotting, so I extended it a bit. Please Review!**


End file.
